The goddess I ever wanted
by Blueyes Redlips
Summary: Siempre se ha dicho que tu alma gemela se encontraba en algún lugar del planeta, lo que no te contaron es que tal vez no sea este planeta... o esta dimensión.


**Buenos días mis queridos lectores, les traigo esta nueva idea que apareció de pronto en mi cabeza, espero les guste.**

**No soy dueña de Final Fantasy XIII o sus personajes.**

* * *

**Prologo**

Otro día ordinario en mi vida ordinaria con mi trabajo ordinario, me levanto a las siete de la mañana, me preparo para ir a trabajar, tomo mi desayuno y salgo de la casa para tomar el tren que me llevara a mi trabajo.

Así ha sido mi vida desde que tengo memoria, nunca me sucedió algo que pudiera llamar maravilloso, milagroso o algo por el estilo, jamas he ganado la lotería, jamas he hecho algo arriesgado mas que poner el doble de salsa a las palomitas de maíz en el cine; no he vivido la vida que había soñado de niña.

Cuando era pequeña siempre soñaba con grandes aventuras medievales, peleando con dragones, salvando princesas con mi armadura brillante; pero eso quedó en el pasado o en mi imaginación; se preguntarán por que, la respuesta es fácil, en esta tierra no existen tales cosas mas que en los cuentos.

Véanme aquí, ahora en mi trabajo, frente al monitor, observando archivo tras archivo, algoritmo tras algoritmo tratando de arreglarlos o mejorarlos, durante ocho horas continuas sobre esta pobre silla negra de imitación de piel.

Lo que no se, o no sabía es que mi vida iba a cambiar por completo, a partir de este momento.

Me dirijo hacia mi casa en el transporte publico, perdí el tren de las seis y no quería esperar en la estación el siguiente, de pronto un camión fuera de control nos envistió y yo salí disparada contra una de las barras metálicas del autobús, lo ultimo que recuerdo es un montón de pequeños vidrios cayendo sobre mi y después completa oscuridad.

Ahora me encuentro cayendo por un enorme embudo multicolor sin fondo, mi garganta me duele por tanto que he gritado, creo que pronto perderé la voz. Unos segundos después veo una brillante luz al final de túnel, la atravieso y ahora me encuentro cayendo del cielo.

- ¡Pero ¿que demonios?! ¡Aaaahhhhh! -

* * *

Una encarnizada batalla se lleva a cabo en las tierra de Paals, humanos contra bestias; todos se encuentran concentrados en la sola tarea de derrotar al enemigo que no se han percatado de un insignificante humano que esta en caída libre sobre el campo de batalla, sus gritos de terror se pierden entre los gritos de ira que se hacen presentes en la guerra.

Ese humano cae sobre una criatura viscosa color azul transparente, rebota y va a caer sobre una criatura aun mas aterradora, una especie de canino morado de dos metros de altura, tiene dos apéndices que sobresalen de su cabeza y parecen moverse libremente; el humano logra agarrarse de una de las púas que sobre salen del lomo de la bestia.

- ¡¿Que es esto?! -

La bestia al sentir al intruso hace todo lo posible por quitárselo de encima, pero es inútil ya que se re-usa a hacerlo; de pronto comienza a brillar en un tono azul y se incorpora sobre sus dos extremidades traseras. La humana cae sobre el suelo, pero no tiene tiempo de llorar por el dolor de la caída, tiene que levantarse inmediatamente para evitar se aplastada por las garras de las bestias que se encuentran peleando y rugiendo; emprende su huida de ese aterrador lugar, evadiendo mordiscos, zarpazos y coletazos que podrían arrancarle la cabeza de un tajo.

Cuando veía todo perdido, apareció una hermosa mujer con una reluciente armadura sobre un caballo mecánico blanco, este se detuvo y relincho a unos centímetros de la humana, la joven cayo de espaldas ante tal entrada y se cubrió la cara con ambos brazos.

Su jinete, blandiendo dos enormes espadas curvas, hizo unos movimientos con ellas, lanzando un poderoso ataque contra toda bestia que se encontrara a su alrededor, destruyéndolas en un instante.

Los demás soldados gritaron de alegría al ver su victoria, al escuchar esto, la humana retiro lentamente sus brazos de su rostro, viendo con asombro lo que había pasado; frente a ella se encontraba la hermosa jinete de armadura, oh cuanta belleza y magnificencia presenciaban sus ojos color café.

- ¿Quien eres tu? - preguntó la joven jinete de cabello rosado

- Oh mi diosa - fue todo lo que los labios de la extraña pudieron formular


End file.
